My World
by iloveluke1222
Summary: Carlisle Cullen reflects on his life...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and we all know who does.**

**Author notes: This is my first Twilight fan fiction. I always start out with little vignettes, and then move on to full stories. Anyway, here is my Carlisle story… (Oh, and by the way, I am obsessed and completely in love with Carlisle Cullen. He's hot…)**

My World

**Carlisle**POV

I always wanted a big family. I always wanted to be a good father. I wanted to have kids. Well, I got all of that, just not in the way that I completely expected.

So here's the story.

I'm a vampire.

And here in my house I live with seven other vampires and a half-vampire.

Here's where my story begins.

I was turned into a vampire by another vampire who planned on killing me to drink my blood. Instead they just left me there to grieve, by myself, no family, nothing.

I accepted the fact that I was a different person. No, not a different person. A different _thing_.

In 1918, during the horrible Spanish influenza, I encountered a mother and her son, Elizabeth and Edward Masen Jr. They were dying, and I grew to love them as friends. The day that Elizabeth had died, she looked me in the eye and directly told me to do anything in my power to save Edward. After I had taken her to the morgue, I knew what God was telling me to do. So, that night, I secretly took Edward away from the dreadful place and stayed by his side until his heart stopped breathing. He was like me.

A vampire.

I explained everything to him. He finally accepted, and has moved on. From that day on, my whole life, I've felt guilty for every time I've changed a human into a vampire.

But anyway, on to my next story.

The next person I found was my dear Esme. She had tried to kill herself. She was dying in the hospital, and I had grown to love her very much. I knew what I had to do. That night, I took her to my home, and I will never forget her screams as I watched her writhe in agony. If vampires could cry, I knew that I would have been sobbing. I watched her, as I had watched Edward, until her heart stopped beating. Forever. Soon Esme and I fell in love, and we are now, and forever will be together.

And so on it went. Rosalie, then Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, and now Bella and Renesme.

I look on my family with a fatherly love. Although they don't acknowledge that, I know deep down that they see me as their Father. But the way I see it, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper really _are_ my sons. And Rosalie, Alice, and Bella _are_ my daughters. And Renesme has to be the cutest half-vampire, half-human granddaughter that anyone would want to have.

Through all the hard times of my life, I've gotten through, and though sometimes they get on my nerves, and they know it too, I still love them, and I always will, Alice with all her credit cards, Rosalie with her hair products, Emmett and Jasper with their video games, Edward with his ability to read minds, Bella's clumsiness, even though she is a vampire, Esme's craving to always want to renovate, and the fact that someday Renesme is going to marry a werewolf.

I always laugh thinking about the weirdness of this family, not to mention the fact that we're blood-thirsty vampires.

"Bella! Give me the controller!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm stronger than you!" Bella yelled back.

"Will you two please calm down?!?! I'm about to throw this controller at both of you if you don't shut up. You're giving me a headache…" Obviously Jasper.

"Hey mom?" Renesme called.

"Kind of busy!" Bella said. There was a loud thump. I rolled my eyes. She tackled Emmett, again.

"Can I call Jacob?" Renesme called.

"Sure, whatever." Bella managed to choke out.

"ROSALIE!!! Could you please keep your thoughts rated PG? You do not know how many disgusting pictures you just put in my head that may not ever leave!" Edward yelled on top of everything.

"You are so immature sometimes. Fine, you don't want me around, I'll just go do my hair." Rosalie said.

"Hey!" Alice managed to say above all the madness. "Does anybody know where Carlisle's credit cards are? I want to go shopping."

I rolled my eyes as I held up the credit card in my hand. I was in my office, listening to what everyone was saying, or doing, when the voice of an angel appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked me.

I smiled up at her. "Just…listening. Listening to the beautiful sound of the family I created."

Esme's brow rose. I laughed at her expression. "You're definition of beautiful is not the same as mine."

I stood out of my seat and walked over to where she was leaning on my antique desk. I wrapped my arms around her. "That's the beautiful thing about it though. Although we aren't perfect, we're family. And to me that's the most-beautiful thing in the world."

I brought her to arms length and looked her in the eyes, then silently led her down to madness.

Otherwise known as…_my_ family.

I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my world.

**Did you like it? Plz R/R!!! Do it for Carlisle!!! **


End file.
